Gibbs' Thoughts During Driven
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: These are thought going through Gibbs from the point of him stepping out of the elevator to save Abby to the point she is back in the garage with McGee.


I do not own NCIS or the characters. Wish I did, but alas..I do not.

These are the thoughts going through Gibbs' head during the episode Driven, during the scene when Abby is trapped in OTTO.

Stepping out of the elevator, I look up and instantly drop my coffee. There, in the car, is Abby. She is choking. I run to the door and try to open it. She says something about a kill switch. I run over to the fire extinguisher and press the emergency button. Running back over to the car I yell for Abby to cover her face. I break the glass and reach over to hit the kill switch. Rushing over to her side of the car I pull her out. She throws her hands around my neck while I move her to the seat that McGee Got out of. I can't believe that I almost lost her. She has been the only good thing in my life for the past several years. Her and Ducky. I always look forward to seeing her in her lab. She always puts a smile on my face whenever I see her. If Kelly was still alive, I believe that she would be a lot like Abby. Minus that Goth clothes.

I tell Tony and Ziva and the other two agents to stand down. Tony and Ziva rush to Abby's side. She is still coughing severely so I decide to take her to Ducky. Ziva had already called him telling him that we were coming down, so he was waiting outside the elevator for us with oxygen. Placing around her, we help her to a table. She is shaking, so I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. It is then at that time that I realize that I am shaking too. She lays her head on my shoulder and says, "You can't lose me that easily Gibbs." Looking down at her, I see her crying. I brush the hair out of her face and give her another kiss on the forehead. "Why are you crying Abby?"

"I almost died, again. And again, you saved me Gibbs. I can never repay you for saving me as often as you do." She turned her head to into my shoulder and sobbed. I gently rub her back while laying my head against her's. "I will ALWAYS be there for you Abs. NEVER forget that. As long as you need me, I WILL be there for you." Giving her one last squeeze, I realize that she is fast asleep. I look up at Duck, who just smiles and helps me to lay her down on the table. He gets on of the paper towel rolls to place under her head, while I take her pig tails out. We turn when we hear the elevator door ding. Tony and Ziva walk in. Tony is carrying a blanket. He walks over to Abby and covers her with it. He Gives her a kiss on the forehead and then Ziva walks forward and places Bert into her arms under the blanket. Abby unconsciously gives Bert a squeeze. We let out quiet chuckles.

We turn to look at Ducky. He smiles at us. "She will be alright Jethro. I want to let her sleep for a few hours since she really needs it. I'm also gonna keep her on the oxygen just to regulate her breathing." That got my attention. "Does she-" Ducky cuts me off with a shake f his head. "She does not need to go to the hospital Jethro. Sleep is all she need now. I will call when She wakes up."

* * *

Tony, Ziva and I head back into the elevator down to evidence locker. We see McGee furiously typing away at his computer with silent tears flowing down his face. I kind of feel bad for him, I also kind of blame him for not carefully watching over Abby. But I know that I cannot blame him for what happened. I walk back into the elevator and go for a coffee run.

Walking into the store he guy up front smiles at me and pours me a cup of fresh hot coffee. I tell him one more. He pours me one more. When I reach to pay for it, the manager comes over and tells me "On the house Agent Gibbs. We have heard about what has happened to Abby. When you or one of your agents comeback later for the usual Caf-Pow, It'll be on the house too." I smile and grab the two coffees. "Thanks Pete. I owe you one." He just laughs and says, "Just take care of our favorite little Lab rat and we will call it even." Nodding I walk out and back to the building.

Walking back in, I automatically head to the evidence locker. McGee is still typing away at the computer. I walk up to him and place one of the cups next to him. He looks up and I see that his eyes are red. "Boss, I'm-" I cut him off, "She'll be okay Tim. She is asleep in autopsy. I just want you to hurry up crack that damn code." Walking away I say, "And don't forget to drink that coffee." He smiles a little. "Yes Boss"

I head back down to Autopsy to check on Abby. Ducky greets me and I pull a chair up next to him near Abby and sit down in it. He smiles at me and Whisper to me, "You think of Abby as a daughter don't you Jethro?" I look at him sharply and he is just smiling away. I sigh and nod. "I thought so. When exactly did you realize this. If you don't mind me asking." I shake my head and replied, "During the situation with Ari. After he killed Kate and shot at Abby. I was so scared that I had almost lost her. It hurt duck. I felt like I had just lost Kelly again. The pain was the same. Except this time, Abby is alive and Kelly isn't. I can't change that, but I WILL protect Abby with my life. Nobody will be able to hurt with me around." Pausing, I reach over and grab hold of Abby's hand. "I almost lost her again Duck. Why is she always getting hurt? Why does it feel like it's my fault every time she is in danger?" I didn't realize it, but tears were silently falling down my face. Duck reaches over and places his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault my dear boy. She is in danger, just like me and Palmer are because of what we do. We chose this. We know the danger that goes with the territory. But I suggest that you tell Abby how you feel about her. I mean come on, everyone knows the unofficial rule of NEVER harming Abby unless that want your full wrath on them."

I shake my head in amusement and smile at him. "Your right Duck, but what if he doesn't see me like that?" Just then Abby stirred and mumbled "Gibbs …overprotective…like …dad…" I stare at her in shock along with Duck. Turning to him, "Are you sure that she's asleep?" Duck can only nod in shock. "That..was unexpected" I laugh silently. I feel somewhat better, since I now know how Abby feels about me. Ducky and I carry on a conversation for the next couple of hours until Abby starts to wake up.

* * *

Ducky gets up to remove the mask and I help her sit up. I call Tony to get her a Caf-Pow, and then sit down behind her, supporting her. "How do you feel Abs?" I ask when she is fully awake and coherent. She smile and replies, "Good as new, expect maybe with a little caffeine withdrawal ." Ducky and I laugh and I kiss her forehead. Tony walks in a couple minutes later with a Caf-Pow and fresh cup of coffee for me. We watch as Abby reaches for the drink and takes a long gulp from it. We smile as we see her eyes light up as the caffeine hit her bloodstream. Tony leans over and kisses her forehead and then leaves.

"How long have I been asleep da..Gibbs?" Ducky and I notice her slip up. We share a small smile over her head. "Three hours my dear. " Ducky replies while checking her out again. She looks at me, "Three HOURS? You let me sleep THREE HOURS! But the case, the car, the cod-" I cut her off by placing my finger to her lips. "Everyone is working and everything is running smoothly. I think McGee is almost done cracking the code. And you, little daughter of mine are going to take it easy." She I shocked by what I call her, I fear that I may have moved to quickly, but he wide grin and bear hug convince me otherwise. "I promise to take it easy dad, but can I help out a little. I promise to stop if I feel dizzy or lightheaded." I can't help but smile. It feels good to be called dad again. Even if my 'daughter' is not related in any way to me. Ducky has a wide grin covering his face. He then says, "You are cleared to work, just take it easy." She hopes of the table and gives him a big hug, "Thanks Duckman." He just laugh and gives her a hug back. "I'll have Palmer take Bert and the blanket back to your lab if that is okay with you."

"Works for me Ducky. Thank you again." She said brightly. "No problem my dear. Now you hop along with your 'dad' and help out young McGee in the garage. Placing a hand on my 'daughters' back I lead her to the elevator. "Bye Duck." He waves at us and as the elevator door closes, Abby gives me a hug and says quietly, "You don't mind if I call you dad do you? I mean, I know I could never replace Kelly. Not that I want to it's just-" I give her a hug and said, "I don't mind one bit Abby. You can call me that if you want to." She gives me a bear hug and steps off into the Garage. She waves bye to me. And as the door closes, I feel peace sweep through me. Peace that I hadn't felt fully in years. Peace that I had only started to feel again when Abby entered my life. And for once, I felt as if things were finally looking up.


End file.
